


Currently Untitled, Please Comment For A Name

by Atalanta_Jackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England's name is Alice, Female England, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ireland's name is Patrick, Multi, Northern Ireland's name is Dylan, Scotland's name is Alistair, This is being re-adjusted, Wales' name is Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalanta_Jackson/pseuds/Atalanta_Jackson
Summary: Alice Kirkland always knew that she was different. For one, she had a near-perfect memory, allowing her to remember her mother handing her over to her caretaker. For another, Alice was extremely powerful magically wise, with, according to her caretaker, Lord Roman, a magical core with levels similar to Albus Dumbledore himself. How? None of them knew. But this is the story of Alice Kirkland, only daughter of Lord and Lady Kirkland, and the difficulties she faced. One-shot.





	

Alice Kirkland grew up in an abusive environment. At the age of one, her mother gave her away to Lord Roman Vargas, a wealthy Lord who tried to turn the young girl into his person weapon. Alice accidentally killed her abusive caretaker when she was five, using the same Dark magic he was teaching her. She was sentenced the Azkaban for three years. When Alice got out, she was sent to her mother’s house, which Alice considered worse than Azkaban. She was the only girl, and apparently had five brothers – all of whom bullied her. There was Alistair, the eldest, a good 9 years older than her, and Will, two years younger than Alistair. Patrick, the adopted brother, who was 5 years older, Dylan, two years older, and Peter, who was a year younger than Alice, and knew how to use that to his advantage. The poor girl had been beaten all the time by Roman, especially when she had gotten into any kind of trouble, so her natural instinct was to cower and brace for the blows when she first got into trouble with her mother, Lady Kirkland. This instinct never truly left Alice.

 

When Alice went to Hogwarts she was Sorted into Slytherin, where the bullying continued. At the end of her first year, Alice used her privileges as a Kirkland and got her OWLs done, but was refused by Headmaster Dumbledore to do her NEWTs in her second year. Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in the same year as Peter, who was a Gryffindor, soon became Alice’s first friend besides the magical creatures. Halfway through the year, Alice switched Salazar ‘Call-me-Sal (said the portrait)’ Slytherin’s basilisk for a slightly realistic clone, which couldn’t kill anyone, and the Kirkland daughter started sleeping in the same bed as the deadly snake, for protection and comfort. In her third year, Alice became friends with fellow loner Theodore ‘Theo’ Nott, and was once again refused permission to do her NEWTs. Later that year, Lady Kirkland Sr. died of a mysterious illness, leaving the majority of her belongings (including, but not limited to, her title as Head of House Kirkland) to her already-quite-rich daughter, and Alice started cutting in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.

 

At the start of Alice’s fourth year, the late Lady Kirkland’s will was read out, and her eldest son tried to claim the Lordship, but was ultimately rejected. All of late Lady Kirkland’s sons tried as well, but her daughter, who was already Lady Roman via her ex-guardian, refused to try, on the basis that she already had enough politicians sucking up to her. Alice was forced try and accept the Ladyship anyway, and became Lady Roman-Vargas-Kirkland, which forced Dumbledore to listen to her and accept her request to take her NEWTs that year, although he did it on the conditions that she would stay for the year afterwards as well, and so Alice accepted. She disliked being a puppet on someone else’s strings, a costume that had been made for someone else, but it was better than being forced to stay until she reached 16. No, this was better. Even if the bullying didn’t stop, it got worse even, and the restless nights made her stay in Myrtle’s bathroom for fear of the other girls, cutting and slicing her skin to the tunes of some songs, but nobody knew. Alice had told Dumbledore about the bullying, but he had done nothing, leading her to believe that all adults were the same. The secrets were told to Myrtle, whom none listened to, so Alice knew that she was safe.

 

When the Goblet of Fire came out, Alice immediately vowed to enter. She was acknowledged as an adult by magic now, and levitation charms existed for a reason, anyway. So at the dead of night, Alice wrote _Lady Kirkland_ onto a slip of paper and levitated it over the line and into the cup, just to say a big, and silent, Fuck You to her tormenters. She had used a special wand, one without charms for the Ministry to track people with on it. Lord Roman had decided that she should know all kinds of magic, and had therefore gotten his adopted daughter (slave) her wand (12 ½ inches, Basilisk venom, Phoenix tear, thestral hair, Occamy scale, Whomping Willow wood) from Knockturn Alley when she was 2. Alice wasn’t chosen to be a champion, but for the Yule Ball she was asked out by her good friend Theo, and for that one night wasn’t bullied, because she looked so beautiful. Alice had placed her blonde hair in a half-bun, with it tumbling down her back, and had worn a beautiful blue-grey dress that both of Lord Roman’s actual children, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, had picked out and sent to her. At the dance, both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter asked Alice for a dance, but she turned both down, as she didn’t like either of the boys. Alice _did_ dance with some other boys, though.

 

Later that night, Alice was raped by 3 seventh year Gryffindors whilst walking down the lesser used corridors to get back to her common room. This was never reported to anyone, but it was noted in passing inside of one of the journals that Alice had created of her life, in the sixth book. She managed to survive the rest of the year, and banned her siblings from the Kirkland Manor, where they had grown up. However, as the only people Alice considered kin were either dead or the Vargas twins, Alistair and Will had to work more hours at their jobs to care for their younger brothers, minus Patrick. The worst that Patrick had done to his adopted sister was not stop anyone from doing anything to her, as the Ravenclaw was very peaceful and preferred the company of his books to the company of anyone else. He just couldn’t explore the manor other than the library, the dining room, the waiting room, his room and, if he was summoned, Alice’s office. But Patrick got to stay and try to bond with his sister, and he was content with his job, which hadn’t been taken away when it got out that most of the Kirkands were banned from their manor. Of course, Patrick’s boss wouldn’t have cared either way, but at least the Irish boy still had that safety net.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't finished _yet_ It will be finished in a few days though


End file.
